


Back Again

by Mezzymet



Series: Used To Be Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat!Peter, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter is 18, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, hint of breathplay, peters parents are alive and doctors, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: Peter would very much like to avoid Mr. Stark for now on...his mom has other plans.





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn.
> 
> Also, sorry I haven’t been updating lately. I’ve been uninspired and busy as hell.
> 
> Warning: unsafe sex, Unnegotiated kink, Tony isn’t very nice and his morals are awful. Peter’s morals also consist of wanting to bang tony and not much else so........oops

Peter didn’t want to be here. Mary knew he didn’t want to be here and yet she had made him come with her.

It was some charity event. A party. And Peter hated parties but what can you do when your moms an award winning surgeon with a hospital ward named after her?

So, he was there to be her cute little mother-son date and honestly, he was getting really tired of being hit on by old ladies.

Not to mention, now he had to confront another issue in his life. The bane of his existence: Tony Stark.

Who had stood before them looking both smug and unfairly sexy and....Peter would rather have been anywhere else in the world, just to get away from this increasingly awkward situation.

“How was your checkup with Peter?” Mary asked with a bright smile directed at the doctor in question.

Peter felt his face grow hot, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. One look at Tony confirmed his suspicions, the man was fucking smirking. Of course he was. 

“Oh, it was wonderful. He’s very polite, very healthy.” 

Peter felt the words sear into his skin as Tony sent him a sharp toothed smile. He gritted his own teeth in irritation and narrowed his eyes at the older man. Could he just not act like a twat for once?

“That’s wonderful! He didn’t give you any trouble? He was very petulant about being sent to a pediatrician.” She joked, nudging Peter as he forced himself to not roll his eyes. He didn’t particularly enjoy being talked to like he was five.

“I can assure you, he was very well behaved.” Tony said with an intense look in Peter’s direction.

The younger man squirmed under his gaze, annoyance warring with arousal. 

Who the hell did he think he was, saying shit like that right in front of Peter’s mom?

He blocked out the rest of their conversation, opting to excuse himself to the restroom instead, avoiding Tony’s eye all the while.

—

Peter took a deep breath, steadying his hands against the sink in front of him as he stared at the counter top. He had known he’d see Mr. Stark tonight, he just....didn’t realize how badly it would throw him off.

And god damn it, seeing him in a tux was just one hundred times worse. All those clean lines, pressed tight to his toned body. Peter couldn’t help but remember how stable he had been, pressed right to Peter’s front and...

Nope. No, not thinking about that. He had been avoiding thinking about IT ever since IT had happened. So.

It was best if he just keep repeating the mantra in his head:

It didn’t happen, it didn’t exist, and he wasn’t wildly attracted to Tony Stark, his moms literal best friend. A man who had watched him grow up.

If that wasn’t fucked up, he didn’t know what was.

Peter felt a hand grip his hip, sudden clarity causing him to jump in alarm as he spun and faced the intruder.

Mr. Stark smiled back at him, clearly having purposely followed Peter into the bathroom.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Peter cursed, heart thumping out of his chest. “Why did you have to scare me like that?”

Tony only laughed, hand coming up to immediately rest on Peter’s face, cupping his cheek. The boy didn’t push him away.

“You look good tonight. Did your mom dress you?” He asked condescendingly and just like that, Peter was sneering. Tony stared at him unnervingly, thumb brushing against his jawline with practiced ease.

“No.” He lied. “I’m an adult, I can dress myself. And...why are you even in here? Are you stalking me?”

They were already pressed closely together, faces only centimeters apart as Mr. Stark leaned into him. His hand felt warm on Peters face, only furthering the lightheaded feeling his brain had adopted.

Tony’s mouth hovered right over his own as Peter’s hands came up to grip at the older mans biceps. They were practically breathing each other’s air. The tension crackled around them like electricity.

The hand on Peter’s chin tightened minutely and he felt his blood surge south.

“Hmm, you’re not that special, darling.” He murmured, sealing their mouths together. He licked at Peter’s lips with an expert tongue and the younger man couldn’t hold it in any longer, succumbing to the urge to wrap his arms tightly around Mr. Starks neck and kiss back. He felt helpless to resist the pull between them.

They kissed messily, tongues tracing teeth. Peter groaned at the scratch of the older mans facial hair, so familiar even now. Tony’s hands slipped to grip at Peter’s ass, hauling him up to sit on the counter. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty.” Tony gasped between their lips, resurfacing for only a second. Peter bit at his lips in retaliation as their groins met and he couldn’t stop his body from curving into the other mans.

“I know,” He said as a moan ripped from his throat. Tony turned his attention to the boys throat and scoffed as he bit down hard enough to leave a bruise. As if to reprimand him for being a brat. 

“Ow, be careful.” Peter whined petulantly. Please, don’t be careful. Please fucking bite me some more. Harder.

Tony pulled at his hair, exposing the skin of his neck and Peter was too far gone to think about the consequences of letting him leave marks. “Fuck off, you like it.” Tony said and Peter could feel him grinning into his neck. Peter’s lips stretched in into a filthy smile.

He couldn’t disagree as the older man sucked at his neck, lips and teeth working in tandem to bring Peter apart. His legs kicked and wrapped around Tony’s waist without warning.

“Mmm,” The older man groaned into his skin, hands brushing up and down Peter’s slack clad legs. They were no doubt wrinkling the hell out of their suits. “Long legs, walking around like you don’t know what you do to me.”

Peter humped forward, feeling the press of Tony’s cock through his pants. God, he’d fucking missed this. He could admit that now. 

He panted opened mouth into the older mans shoulder. “Unnnh- what do, what do I do?” He gasped, body shaking in waves. Fuck, he hoped Tony had at least locked the door. He was too far gone to care anymore. 

“You fuckin’-“ Tony licked into his mouth again, a filthy flick of his tongue that caused Peter’s thighs to tighten around his hips. “Just showed up one day, all grown up from boarding school- looking like sin, like the most fuckable little twink-“

“I’m not a twink!” Peter gasped as Tony’s hand wandered upward and pinched a nipple through the stiff fabric of his button up. The whine that cut through the air was primal and only stiff led by Peter biting down on his bottom lip. He was sure his tux would have an awkward stain if they didn’t move quickly. He was so turned on, he was ready to come any moment.

Tony only chuckled meanly, biting at Peter’s jaw. “Sure you aren’t, sweetie. Now be a good boy and bend over for me.”

He lifted him then, placing him on his feet and pressing him face first into the wall closest to them. He would have been grossed out had he not known just how clean these walls were. Rich people were like that.

He braced his hands on the wall and stayed still as Tony deftly unbuttoned and ripped the slacks just down to his knees. They were too tight to go any further and the effect had Peter feeling trapped. He was already overheated in his jacket and....fuck, Tony just knew all his buttons, somehow.

“Bein’ awful quiet, baby. You doin’ okay?” From anyone else it would have sounded like genuine concern but Tony only sounded like he was goading Peter. He probably was.

He thrust his ass backward in challenge, coming into contact with the bulge in Tony’s suit pants. He heard a strained gasp from behind and couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at the older man.

“You talk too much, just fuck m-me already, you old perv.” He knew it’d struck a nerve and was rewarded with a sharp smack to his ass before he heard Tony fumble around for a second, the noise of a packet being ripped open. Peter’s thighs were already shaking in need as his sweaty palms slid on the wall. 

He felt his cheeks being spread, accompanied by a wetness being rubbed into his hole. Peter groaned at the sensation, senses dialed up.

Where the fuck was he even hiding lube?

“I’m an old perv now?” He asked as he pressed his index finger slowly into Peter, the sting of it barely registering to the turned on boy. “What does that make you? If you let an old perv fuck you in the bathroom while your mommy waits outside for you?”

It was fucked up but Peter couldn’t help the moan he let out. He hoped no one had ventured into the top floor yet because he wasn’t exactly being quiet.

The finger inside him pressed at his prostate, barely a tickle of pleasure coursing through him. He wanted more, so he canted his hips back and wiggled them for attention. 

“You’re the one f-fucking an eighteen year old, you sick fuck.” He didn’t mean it, not really. But this game was too fun to let go. Peter waited for him to press a second finger inside, sighing at the stretch. “Wonder what my mom would think about that.”

Tony laughed behind him, clearly overjoyed by the commentary. He pulled his fingers out and Peter whined at the loss before he felt the head of the older mans bare cock press against him. Oh god, they’d never fucked and they were about to just raw it. Right here in a bathroom on the top floor of this fucking mansion while everyone partied downstairs. He was going to get fucked by a man he’d known for years, who his mom trusted and thought incapable of something as dastardly as fucking her teenage son. 

“She’d probably be shocked at how much of a slut you are.” Tony panted as he pressed into Peter, every inch of his hard cock felt like heaven. “Just giving it up to me so easily.”

He didn’t give Peter much rest as he began thrusting immediately, setting an unforgivable pace.

That was probably a very bad idea on his part.

The sound of their quick fucking filled the room and oh my god, this was probably already the best sex of Peter’s short life. Why had he not wanted this again? 

“Ah- ah- ah, oh my god-“ Peter couldn’t hold the noises in, filth spilling from his panting mouth as Tony drilled into him from behind, hips smacking lewdly into his ass.

Rough hands gripped his hips and Peter couldn’t do much more than grapple at the wall in front of him as he was fucked an inch from his life.

“Shut up,” Tony hissed, the head of his cock pressing so far into Peter that he swore he could taste it. “Do you want to get caught?”

He really doubted Tony actually cared about how loud he was being. 

Peter only moaned louder, pressing his ass back to meet Tony thrust for thrust. “Don’t tell me- tell me what to do, asshole.” He twisted his hips in circles against Tony’s cock, as the older man buried to the hilt and stayed there, no longer moving. Peter whined, desperate to get off as his cock leaked profusely onto the floor. He’d already been teased with foreplay, he couldn’t contain himself much longer.

One of Tony’s rough hands reached up to wrap around his neck and tug him backward, bending him at an awkward angle to keep his cock seated deep inside Peter’s stretched hole.

“I said shut up,” He whispered against Peter’s ear, teeth digging into the lobe temporarily. The younger mans blood pumped faster as he tried to wiggle for friction. God, he needed anything. He could practically feel Tony throbbing inside him, just from how still they stood. “Be a good boy and let me fuck you.”

He licked a line up Peter’s neck then, causing a full shiver to wrack down his spine. He was so fucking dirty, Peter couldn’t get enough. Even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“Not much fucking goin’ on is there?” He wheezed as Tony wrenched his jaw backward until Peter’s head rested on the other mans shoulder. “C’mon, fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like you hate me.” He spit out.

Tony laughed again, hand fisting in Peter’s hair and pressing his face back into the wall none too gently.

“That’s my boy.” He whispered, boiling Peter’s blood to the hundredth degree. Why did he have to say stupid shit like that? Why did it turn Peter on so much?

He started thrusting again, hips slapping into Peter’s at a ferocious speed and the boy couldn’t stop the constant gasping noises pouring from his throat. He was being so loud but he didn’t even care. The stretch of Tony’s dick inside of him, hot and big and fucking magnificent had him completely forgetting about the world around him. Tears leaked though his lashes as he throbbed uncontrollably and his skin was so sensitive that the hands on his hips felt like a burn.

“C’mon, know you wanna cum for me- come all over the fucking wall-“ Tony muttered incoherently as he jabbed at Peter’s prostate. The younger man wound a hand down to wrap around his own cock, tugging furiously with the push of Tony’s hips.

His orgasm took him by surprise when Tony’s cock filled him to the hilt, the stretch in his hole boarding on painful. He felt the older man pulse inside him, wetness filling him up. The indecent noise of Tony fucking his own cum out of Peter’s loose hole sent the younger man over the edge.

He spilled onto into his cupped hand, body pulsing in waves as he rode the wave of his high.

Tony stilled inside of him, grinding the last of his orgasm out into Peter’s prostate. It felt fucking amazing, the last twinges of pleasure spreading through his body like electricity.

Peter propped his forehead onto the wall and let out a shaky sigh as the older man carefully pulled out of him. He wrinkled his nose at the feeling of cum dripping down his legs.

It sent a bolt of Want deep into his belly but also....Tony was so fucking annoying.

Peter heard him washing his own hands before he decided to finally move, carefully pulling on his boxers and slacks, ignoring the mess inside for now.

He approached the sink and stared at Tony’s reflection. It was.....really fucking awkward, to say the least.

“We gotta....not do this again.” He said, already rinsing the cum off his hands. He could see Tony smirking infuriatingly at him from the corner of his eye as he dried his own hands. 

“Imagine if my mom finds out, she won’t just be mad at you-“ He rambled shakily as he was handed a paper towel. “She’ll be mad at me and I’ll have ruined her friendship and I really don’t wanna get between that and also, you’re kind of an asshole-“

“We won’t do it again.” Tony assured, eyes glinting in the bathrooms bright lights. “Besides, I think I got it out of my system.”

And just like that, he strolled out of the room, door clicking quietly behind him.

Peter gaped in silence, feeling oddly offended at the other mans complacency. As if they hadn’t just had amazing sex, as if they weren’t highly sexually compatible.

Peter didn’t even attempt to school his grumpy expression as he exited the bathroom.

Tony Stark was such a dick.


End file.
